Return of the Forgotten
by sakuya-of-the-sand
Summary: ON HIATUS....WILL RETURN EVENTUALLY...Kakashi has just retired from ANBU and received his first genin team. What happens when someone from his past returns, someone he never thought he'd see again... NaruHina main pair ShikaTem, GaaSaku eventually
1. Prologue

Hello readers :D this is my first every Naruto fanfiction, and I hope you'll like it Hello readers :D this is my first every Naruto fanfiction, and I hope you'll like it. There's gonna be OCs, fluff, action, adventure, drama, and more!! Enjoy :D

Now, I want to point out that though this will mainly revolve around my OC, it will not take away from the original plot of Naruto. Though I will undoubtedly change some things (seeing as this is a fanfic) it will not be completely changed. I would never do that! You'll get plenty of Team 7 action, and a lot of Naruto Hinata interaction :D. Hehe. And sometimes my OC won't even play a big role in some of the chapters (but she will always be there). This is still extremely Naruto plot based. :D so please, don't say that "oh my gosh you're changing the story so much! That never happened in the original!" and yes, that's true, because this ISN'T the original. But it's still gonna be about Naruto. So enjoy, and sorry about this giant long rant up there XD. Hope you haven't changed your mind about reading my story now ehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto………darn you Kishimoto-sama for thinking of this idea first!!

_Blahblah_- thoughts

"blahblah"- speech

* * *

**Return of the Forgotten**

**Prologue**

His hair shifted slightly in the wind as sakura blossoms floated gently around him. He gazed at his village as the sun set behind the mountains. Darkness descended upon Konohagakure no Sato, one of the most powerful ninja villages in the nation. Yellow dots flickered as the villagers returned to their houses and turned on their lights. The village was even more beautiful in the nighttime.

On top of the Hokage monument sat a lone figure, a mere speck to the villagers, nothing of importance. He shifted slightly to get a cramp out of his back. For the past 5 hours, Hatake Kakashi had been sitting on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head, just thinking, not about anything in particular, really. In the past he had not had time to just sit around idly and think, but a week ago he had quit ANBU, and been assigned as a special jounin, and a jounin instructor. Yesterday, he had been assigned his new team. Those three kids hadn't struck him as particularly important.

Haruno Sakura. Age 12. She had long pink hair and kept ogling the Uchiha boy. Typical for a girl her age, Kakashi supposed.

Uchiha Sasuke. Age 12. Though apathetic as anyone he had ever seen, Kakashi thought he was the student with the most potential.

Uzumaki Naruto. Age 12. Well……there wasn't much that could be said about the enthusiastic boy. Unless, of course, it was about his choice of clothing. He wore a bright orange suit, which stood out like a light bulb, not something that a ninja would want to wear on missions.

Kakashi sighed as he absently rubbed his left eye. He had lifted up his forehead protector, but kept his eye closed. His fingers traced the scar that had been permanently etched into his skin 10 years back, and reflected upon the events that had changed his life. Obito…...Rin……his teammates. His teammates that he could not help, no matter how much he had wanted to. From that day forward, he gave himself a new nindo, his way of the ninja that had guided him for the past 10 years.

"In the world of ninjas those who break the rules are scum, those who don't help their friends are even worse scum."

Not long after his devastating mission left him to be the only remaining member on his team, something even more devastating happened.

_I miss her…I tried to forget, but even now, 6 years later, I still cannot let her go._

The wind picked up, and the sakura petals seemed to glide rapidly around his figure.

_They remind me of __**her**__. Damn it, why does every little thing remind me of her? I failed someone again, even though I said I wouldn't…I-I'm just not fit to be a ninja. Even with the skills, I cant seem to protect the people I love the most._

Before he could further contemplate on his failures, a voice called out his name.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi raised his head to see a person jumping from the rooftops, slowly getting closer.

"Kakashi! So **this** is where you've been. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

Kakashi once again lowered his forehead protector over his left eye and jumped down from the monument to greet the person.

"Yo, Yamato, why were you looking for me?"

Yamato lifted his ANBU mask and revealed a handsome face. Plastered on his lips was a wide grin that seemed to grow as Kakashi asked his question.

"You'll never believe this……heck I even thought I was hallucinating……I cant imagine how you'll react."

"Do you enjoy speaking in riddles? Or do you want to tell me what's going on."

"No, no. I can't tell you. Sarutobi-sama asked me to come find you, and I've been trying to locate you for the past 3 hours."

"Some ANBU you are…" Kakashi muttered under his breath, but Yamato still heard him.

"Hey! You're very hard to find if you don't want to be discovered. Anyways, enough of this chit chat, they're waiting for us!"

_They?_ Kakahi wondered.

Kakashi and Yamato quickly made their way into the Hokage's office, and Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw who was present.

"Yuri-chan? Kurenai?……TSUNADE-HIME?"

Sarutobi looked up at the two ninjas who had just jumped from his window into his dark office.

_They never want to use the door, do they._

"Ahem. Kakashi, quiet yourself. I will explain everything shortly. Please, take a seat. I have a feeling you'll be needing it."

The last part was said so quietly that none of the people in the room had heard it. When it looked like everyone had settled down, some opting to remain standing, Sarutobi sighed and started his explanation.

"Everyone that is present in my office tonight is linked by one thing. Or should I say…one person. Ah, no, don't interrupt me yet."

He directed this last bit towards Hyuuga Yuri. Her light lavender eyes seemed agitated but at the same time extremely curious.

_Who could this person be, I wonder._ Yuri gave the Hokage a slight nod.

Sarutobi continued like nothing had happened.

"You all are probably going to start yelling at me when I tell you who she is, so I won't. Yes, you heard me correctly I won't. I'll let her introduce herself. But first, I'll give you some background information, and you may even guess who she is before my story is over. 6 years ago, there was a massacre of a clan. Kakashi, I'm sorry for having to bring this up, but it is essential to the story. The Hatake clan was brutally murdered, by none other than the infamous Akatsuki. At that time, the group was almost unknown, but were already gaining power. Wishing to kill anyone they thought would hinder their power, they set out with certain goals in mind. Their first goal was to ruthlessly murder the entire Hatake clan. Kakashi managed to escape, but only because he was on a mission at that time. He was the sole survivor of the incident…at least, that is what we told the villagers. In fact, there is another survivor of the massacre, and that is who I am about to introduce to you right now, or should I say, re-introduce. You may now come out."

Kakashi's eye had widened considerably by the end of the Hokage's speech, and now his attention was directed towards the shadowy part of the office that he had barely given attention to before. He could sense a faint chakra signature coming from the corner, but it was as if the person was trying to conceal it. Whoever this person was, she was probably a very good ninja.

But no, that's not why his eyes went wide. They were wide with hope.

_It…it cant possibly be her. No, she was killed years ago! Along with the rest of them! I was the only one left…but the Hokage said I knew her… Damn it! This is so confusing._

He looked around, and saw that the two women were also staring expectantly at the dark corner, yet Yamato was smiling manically, as though he couldn't wait for the rest of them to figure out who this person was. Before he could think anymore though, the figure started to slowly reveal herself.

A long slender leg stepped into the moonlight and then the other. A second later, her entire body was shining under the glare of the moonlight.

She was beautiful.

No, beautiful was too pale a term.

She was captivating.

Her pale skin reflected the moonlight that shown upon it. Her dark blue-black hair glistened, and the senbon needles that were protruding from her bun glinted dangerously at them. Her battle yukata was dark purple-black in color, and the fishnet stocking that ran down her left leg ended at her petite ankle. On her face was a mask, but it was a half-mask, one that revealed only her mouth. Her small, pink, lips were curled up into a content smile.

The silence was broken as Sarutobi stood up joined Tsunade at the window.

Tsunade spun around and turned to the girl.

"You may take off your mask now."

Slowly, almost tantalizingly, her hand inched towards her face. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion, but only a second had gone by. The next moment, before they knew what hit them, she removed her mask.

Gasps echoed throughout the room before silence settled once again took over the small group.

The girl nodded at them all, smiling, her ethereal blue-purple eyes shining with recognition, and said their names oh so familiarly, lovingly.

"Yuri-nee-chan. Kurenai-sensei. Yamato-kun."

Finally, her gaze turned to Kakashi. Her smile grew wider as she stepped towards the dumbstruck ninja.

"I've missed you…nii-san."

* * *

And the prologue ends! This was already extremely long for a prologue (in my opinion). I promise the next chapter will be nice and long. Really! I hope people will read this :D

Please R & R! I would love it if you gave me some pointers, but even a "good job!" or an "I liked it!" will be ok. :D I just love reviews. No flamers please :. I do like constructive criticism though. Anyone wanna beta for me? Lol :D

Peace and OUT!

x3 sakuya


	2. Explanations and New Family Member!

Thanks for the review and the alerts!

Disclaimer: I woke up today and discovered that don't own Naruto, but I do own a gigantic headache.

_Blahblah_- thoughts

"Blahblah"- speech

* * *

**Return of the ForgottenChapter 1: Explanations and New Family Member!**

* * *

Last chapter

The girl nodded at them all, smiling, her ethereal blue-purple eyes shining with recognition, and said their names oh so familiarly, lovingly.

"Yuri-nee-chan. Kurenai-sensei. Yamato-kun."

Finally, her gaze turned to Kakashi. Her smile grew wider as she stepped towards the dumbstruck ninja.

"I've missed you…nii-san."

* * *

Kakashi was at a loss for words. He couldn't take his eyes off her face, the face that had haunted his dreams for a year before he had banished them. Her face that was so alight with the smile that he loved.

"Am…am I dreaming?"

She smiled. Oh, how he had missed her smile

"No, nii-san. This is real. **I** am real."

She took Kakashi's hand in her own, and lifted it up to her cheek, to show him, that yes, she was indeed real. Then something happened that none of the others thought they would ever see. Kakashi was crying.

"Sa…Sakuya. You're…you're not dead."

He suddenly stood up and gave her an almost bone-crushing hug. This was the little sister that he thought he had lost 6 years ago who had been his motivation when he was younger. This was the little sister that brought him hope even when he thought she was dead. And now, she was here, alive, and happy. And most importantly, she was in his arms.

"Kaka-nii-san, calm down. You're crushing me a bit."

Sakuya's voice sounded a bit muffled against Kakashi's chest, and when he let her go, he could see tears streaming down her face. He lifted his hand up to her cheek and swiped away a tear that had just fallen from her eye.

"I…I suppose I owe you, all of you, an explanation."

At that statement, something seemed to click in everyone, and they once again returned to normal.

"Hell yea you do!"

Sakuya ginned sheepishly at her old sensei. Yuhi Kurenai looked as pretty as ever. Her beautiful dark wavy hair framed her slender face, and her red eyes glared at Sakuya, demanding a long, lengthy explanation.

"Ehe, Kurenai-sensei, uh, you kind of look like you want to strangle me."

"Don't worry Saku-chan, I'll stop her from strangling you, but that's only so I can strangle you myself."

Sakuya looked over at her dear friend and psuedo-sister, Hyuuga Yuri.

"Nee-chan, you seem to have gotten more violent since the last time I saw you," Sakuya joked as she walked over to Yuri and gave her a gentle hug.

"You silly girl, you don't know how much I've missed you. I can't believe you just left like that! We though you were dead! I was sick for a week afterwards."

Sakuya looked extremely guilty.

"I'm so sorry. At the time I never knew that my leaving would have such an effect on you guys. Please forgive me."

Tsunade decided it was time for her to cut in.

"Sakuya, it's time for you to tell them about your journey. Afterwards, you will be reinstated as a jounin of Konoha, and perhaps ANBU if you really want. I thought that you might enjoy spending some time in the village after your prolonged absence, so I recommended you to Sarutobi-sensei for the Jounin position."

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei. You're right. I would like to take the Jounin position rather than be in ANBU. I've missed Konoha so much, and I don't think I could bear to leave it for too long on missions, as ANBU are prone to do. And yes, it is indeed time to tell everyone what I've been doing for the past 6 years. Let's all take a seat."

Sakuya gestured to the chairs situated around her, and she took a seat next to Kakashi. Yamato continued to stand- his duty that night was keeping guard against unwanted intruders.

Sakuya smiled at Yamato. He was the first person she had seen after her return to Konoha, and it had taken all of her willpower to stop Yamato from spreading the word all around the village that she was back. She had wanted to do it in person.

"Nii-san, Yuri-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Yamato-kun, I think it's about time i told you guys everything."

"Let's start from the beginning, where Sarutobi-sama left off. Yes, it was thought that six years ago I was killed along with the rest of my clan, but the truth is, I managed to hide from the Akatsuki. Don't give me that look you guys."

All of them were gazing at Sakuya with startled looks on their faces. They couldn't fathom how Sakuya had managed to hide herself from a vicious group that was bent on destroying an entire clan.

"I didn't use my own power to hide myself. My father hid me, right…right before he was killed. When I heard the noises die down outside, I managed to stumble out of my hiding place and look around. The scene I saw was…devastating. I can never remove that image from my mind. Never."

Seeing Sakuya tremble a bit, Kakashi took her hand and squeezed it gently. Sakuya looked at him and gave him a teary nod of appreciation. She swallowed her tears and continued.

"Sarutobi-sama managed to find me, and he took me back to his office. I was a mess and covered in blood. Sarutobi-sama somehow calmed me down enough to figure out how I managed to survive, and then he came to the decision that no one could know that I was still alive.

"I spent the next day in his office, sleeping, crying, and mourning for the loss of my loved ones. Then I saw Tsunade-sensei walk in. My first impression of her was a loud, bossy, woman who liked to drink too much. In fact, I still think that of her."

Tsunade growled at Sakuya, but managed a little smile nonetheless. She responded with a sly grin, never breaking her speech.

"Sarutobi-sama walked in behind her, and told me that I was to leave Konoha for 6 years, so the Akatsuki wouldn't find me. And even if they did, I would be in the presence of a powerful Sannin, who they wouldn't dare challenge. When I was told that I could not even say goodbye to my nii-san, I was devastated.

"I was 10 years old. I was young and ignorant and could not understand why I had to be taken away. I started crying and crying and I wouldn't stop…until Tsunade-sensei got so annoyed she slapped me. After this, of course, I stopped crying.

"Tsunade-sensei then started a long giant rant that I still remember today. She asked me if I was stupid. She asked me if I wanted my last loved one to die. She asked me if I was willing to die for my nii-san. When I told her that I wanted you to be safe, Kaka-nii-san, do you know what she said?

"She said, 'To protect your loved ones, you must make sacrifices. Those sacrifices may hurt at the moment, but they will make you stronger. You must remember this pain. Turn your pain into your motivation-your motivation to become stronger. For it is only in strength of body and mind that you will have the willpower to overcome your opponents and protect those who are precious to you.'

"Those words stuck in my mind from then on. After that, I somehow grasped that in order to keep others safe I had to leave my beloved village, but I had accepted it. I knew that I would return, and that I would return stronger. I would return and no one would hurt my precious people ever again."

Sakuya's free hand clenched into a fist, and Sakuya's eyes glowed with determination.

"For the past 6 years I have been training, and I have been training hard. To say I've progressed would be an understatement. No, I'm not bragging. I'm taking it straight from the horse's mouth. Not to say that you're a horse Tsunade-sensei, but you know what I mean. Every day I pushed myself to the limit and more. I strove to become the best I could become, and then strove to become even better.

"I learned new techniques, new skills. I learned ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, and even some hijutsu. But through all this training, I never lost sight of my goal, and that was to come back to Konoha and be strong enough to protect everyone. This was my motivation. And now I have returned. Tomorrow I will turn 16 and officially become an adult in the eyes of Konoha."

Sakuya breathed out a sigh as she finished telling her story. Kakashi looked at her with pride in his eyes. Taking her chin, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm proud of you, my little imouto."

Kurenai and Yuri were close to tears after hearing her story, and Yamato was still grinning at Sakuya, only this time looking at her with pride. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of the girl…no the woman that she had become.

_She's grown up into a fine woman, and a strong one at that._

Just as Tsunade was about to say something, they heard pounding coming from the Hokage's door.

"OI. OI JII-SAN. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. OPEN UP WILL YA? I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YA!"

Without waiting for an answer, the door banged open and the group stared at the boy who had just walked in.

Everyone except for Sakuya knew who he was. Heck, he was about as noticeable as an apple among a cluster of grapes. His orange jumpsuit didn't help to dim this distinction.

Sarutobi walked over to him with an agitated look on his face.

"How many times have I told you, Naruto, to wait until AFTER I tell you to come in. Yet once again you barge into my room without a care in the world."

Naruto didn't even look ashamed of himself. Instead, he looked over at Kakashi and Sakuya. His eyes darted down to where their hands were still intertwined.

"Oooooo. Kakashi-sensei, is that your girlfriend?"

Kakshi's eye twitched a little before he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Naruto, don't jump into conclusions will you? Let me introduce you, this is my sister, Hatake Sakuya."

Sakuya stood up and looked at the boy curiously. She had the strangest feeling that she had seem him somewhere before. Naruto…Naruto…

"Wait! You cant be….Uzumaki Naruto?!"

"Sure am nee-chan! But, how do you know who I am?"

Sakuya giggled at the cute and baffled expression on the boy's face. Naruto blushed when she smiled at him.

"I'm sure you probably forgot by now, seeing as it was 6 or 7 years ago. I saved you from drowning, when you fell into the river. Good thing I was on that bridge, or else you might not be here today. You even told me that when you become Hokage, you were going to 'keep those bullies in line'"

Naruto's expression changed in a split second from baffled to somewhat contemplative. A few seconds later, his expression transformed into pure jubilation.

"I remember! You're that nice girl who pulled me up when those bullies pushed me into the river. Your hair's longer now. And you're a lot prettier!"

Most girls would hear this comment and be offended, thinking that he meant they weren't pretty before. But Sakuya just let out a tinkling laugh.

"So you do remember. Well, I do believe you came in here to tell Hokage-sama something."

"Oh yea! Hey, jii-san, something's wrong with my apartment."

Sarutobi grimaced at Naruto's nickname for him, but sighed, wondering what had happened his time.

"Don't tell me you flooded it again Naruto."

"Nope, not this time! I've been extremely careful. This time, it's completely different."

His face suddenly became completely crestfallen. Sakuya gave him a worried look, and quietly asked him a question.

"Naruto, what was wrong with your apartment?"

Naruto looked up and his face was contorted with grief a flash of anger, but was replaced a second later by one of defeat and acceptance.

"When I walked into my apartment, I found it filled with cockroaches and spiders, and on the walls in black paint were the words 'Die Demon.'"

Every single person in the room was aghast at his explanation. Sakuya wondered why someone would call such an innocent child a demon…but then she remembered.

Flashback

"_Tou-san! Tou-san! Guess what?"_

_Sakuya was running through a yard filled with grass and flowers. Hatake Sakumo, who had silver hair and grey-colored eyes, turned towards her and smiled, lifting her up when she ran into his arms._

"_Now, what has made my precious daughter so happy."_

_Sakuya smiled happily at being referred to as precious._

"_Today I saved this little boy that was bullied and pushed down into the river. What was funny was, he wasn't crying or anything. In fact, he told me he was going to become Hokage and put those meanies in line!"_

_Sakuya giggled as she remembered the earlier events. Sakumo smiled as he looked at his happy daughter._

"_Oh? And was is our future Hokage's name?"_

"_He said his name was…ah…what was it? Oh yea! He said his name was Uzumaki Naruto! I still don't get why those meanies were bullying him though."_

_Sakuya pouted and then looked at her father._

"_Tou-san, why are you frowning?"_

_Sakumo put her down and kneeled so that he was eye-level with her._

"_Sakuya, I'm going to tell you something, but you must never talk about this with anyone other than me or your brother."_

_Sakuya nodded vigorously and stared wide eyed at her father, wondering what he was going to tell her._

"_This is so secret, that if the Hokage were to find out that I had told someone, anyone, even if you're my daughter, he would have me killed. Do you understand."_

"_Yes, tou-san."_

"_Uzumaki Naruto is not a normal boy. He is what we call a jinchuuriki_._"_

"_Jin…chu…what?"  
_

"_Do you remember how 6 years ago our village was attacked by the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox?"_

"_Yes, tou-san! I learned about this in the Academy. 6 years ago, the Kyuubi attacked our village, and many of our ninjas died, but the Yondaime was able to defeat him! But at the cost of his own life."_

_Sakumo smiled at her enthusiasm._

"_What you say is correct, but not completely. It is true that the Yondaime was able to defeat the Kyuubi, but he could not kill it. No human can kill a Bijuu. Instead, he sealed the Kyuubi into the body of a new born baby, his own son. That baby was named Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Wha…? Wait… that means that I just met the container of the Kyuubi?!"_

_Sakuya looked completely astonished, and Sakumo hurriedly continued his explanation._

"_Now, Sakuya, don't over react. I'm telling you this because you wanted to know the reason why he was bullied so much by the older kids. And this is because he is a demon container, a jinchuuriki. The Yondaime sealed the Bijuu into his own son, hoping that Naruto would be seen as a hero of Konoha, but the villagers had a different mindset. They all thought that he was the reason the Yondaime had died, and they all thought that he was the demon, not just the container, so they took out their anger on him. Naruto has been beaten up by many of the villagers and ninja, and their hatred has been passed on to the next generation. Though they are not allowed to say why they hate Naruto, the children take the example from their parents and continue to harass Naruto, though they don't know why. But, I want you to be different. I want you to know that he is NOT a demon. He __**is**__ a hero, the hero that stopped the Kyuubi from completely destroying our beloved village. Kakashi knows this, and he agrees with my opinion. What of you then, my little one?"_

_By now Sakuya was freely shedding tears. She couldn't imagine living a life being bullied by everyone, even by adults who were supposed to protect you. She would never look at them the same._

"_That's horrible! I can't believe people think of him like that. I thought he was really nice when I met him, and I didn't know about him being a jinchuuribi!"_

_Sakamo smiled at her incorrect pronunciation of the word._

"_Good, I'm glad you think that way, Sakuya. You will grow up to be a strong ninja, in heart, mind, soul, and body."_

End Flashback

"Not again."

Everyone flinched at the hiss they heard coming from Sakuya. It also didn't help that she was letting off a great deal of killer intent.

"Those stupid, idiotic, numbskulls. They don't know anything about Naruto! Anything! And they just jump to conclusions without even getting to know him…I ought to knock some sense into their tiny little brains."

Kakashi sweat dropped as he heard Sakuya's knuckles popping threateningly as she flexed her hands.

"Ne, Saku-chan, perhaps that's not the best idea…"

At this point Tsunade walked over and put a reassuring hand on Sakuya's shoulder. They all breathed out a sigh of relief as the felt the killer intent die down.

"Sorry, I guess I get a bit annoyed at ignorant people."

Yuri walked over and stood next to Sakuya, giving her a calming smile.

"_A bit_ may be an understatement Saku-chan."

Kurenai walked over to the Hokage and gave Naruto a worried glance.

"Hokage-sama, this situation has gotten way too serious. We can't stop the villagers from doing this behind your back, and now Naruto has no where to stay. What should we do?"

"We could let him live in the ANBU headquarters, there's a lot of room there."

Yamato spoke up from his corner. Naruto jumped a little, having not seen him standing there earlier. Sarutobi puffed on his pipe, looking contemplative.

"No, we cant do that. There are a lot of S-class secrets in the headquarters, and Naruto shouldn't be surrounded by all that chaos. No, we have to place him in a family this time…but no one is willing to accept him, except for one person…"

Sakuya's eyebrows shot upward, and she almost glared at the Hokage.

"Then why isn't Naruto staying there?!"

Sarutobi didn't look angry, in fact, he smirked a bit behind his pipe.

"Would you want to place him in the care of Maito Gai?"

Sakuya shut up as she remembered the green spandex and bowl-shaped haircut of said ninja. Her eye twitching a bit, she nodded her defeat, but that did not stop her from speaking up.

"Hokage-sama, this might be a bit…no very sudden, but I would like to adopt Naruto."

The room went silent, that is, except for one very confused blond boy.

"WHAT?! BUH BUH BUH…YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY MOM."

Sakuya gave Naruto an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Naruto, you may have misunderstood my intentions. I wish to adopt you as a _brother_, not a son. This way, I can also help you become a better ninja, and the villagers will stop attacking you."

The 'or I'll stop them myself' wasn't said out loud but clearly visible in Sakuya's defiant gaze. Naruto quickly calmed down and once again became silent.

"Oh." Was all that came out of his mouth.

Sakuya smiled and fidgeted a bit.

"That is, if you don't mind Naruto, I'm not going to force you to do anything."

Naruto brightened up immediately.

"Actually, I'm thinking I would like that. I've never had a sister!"

Sakuya breathed out a sigh of relief. And then smirked as she glanced at Kakashi.

"Don't forget Naruto, if you become my brother, then you also become Kaka-nii-san's brother."

"NANI?! He'll be my what?!"

Everyone gazed at a shocked Kakashi. He had apparently somehow overlooked this little detail. It was no wonder, since his head was buried in a small orange book. Sakuya's eye twitched violently, as her voice dropped several tones, and the room suddenly felt colder.

"Nii-san…that wouldn't happen to be that perverted Icha Icha series that Jiraiya ero-sennin writes…would it?!"

Not a lot of people in the world could make Kakashi scared, but if it was one thing that did, it was a angry female. What made it worse was, this angry female was his sister.

"This is the first night that I've come back, and you're…you're…YOU'RE READING THAT USELESS JUNK?!"

"Now…Saku-chan, I-uh-I didn't mean to…it's…it's a habit."

Sakuya glared threateningly at her older brother. She brought a fist up to his face.

"Do you know what this is Kakashi?"

"…It's your hand?"

"No, it's your worst nightmare!"

Without warning, she punched Kakashi in the face and he went flying out the window. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, except for Naruto. He was on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.

"AHAHAHAHA. I never thought I'd see Kakashi-sensei get beat up by someone smaller than him."

Sakuya turned her gaze over to Naruto, and that shut him up completely. Apparently she was still a bit angry, because she was looming over him with a menacing glare on her face.

"Oh? Do you want to get punched too Naruto?"

"Uh…uh…no thanks nee-chan!"

He quickly scrambled up and behind Sarutobi. At this moment, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Saku-chan, that hurt."

He looked at her with a hurt expression on his face, but that did nothing to calm Sakuya down.

"You got what you deserved."

She sighed and turned back to the Hokage.

"Anyways, Sarutobi-sama, I never got to finish asking you. Would you let me adopt Naruto as a brother? If he doesn't mind?"

Sarutobi looked down at Naruto.

"What do you think about that Naruto?"

Naruto beamed at Sakuya as he gave her his answer.

"I think that would be great! I get to have a really strong sister and brother, who are both ninjas, and one who's actually my sensei!"

"Well then, I do believe that's settled. If you'll sit down, we'll get the papers over with now, along with your papers that reinstate you as a ninja of Konoha…"

The next 2 hours were a flurry of paperwork and happiness. The small office of the Hokage was filled with small-talk as the night grew colder and darker. Around midnight, Sakuya, Naruto, and Kakashi walked out of the office, giving everyone a wave. Promises of getting together and shopping were made by the girls, and Kakashi led his 'long-lost' sister, and his new brother to his house.

They went back to Naruto's apartment first, to retrieve whatever they could from the insect-infested rooms, and the proceeded to walk to their new home. The house was very big, so big that Naruto's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Surprisingly, though it looked extremely cold and imposing from the outside, the inside was quite cozy. The fire was built up, and they could see a maid bustling around as they walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Kakashi-sama…"

She stopped talking as she gazed down at the two newcomers. One was a beautiful maiden, no older than 17, she deduced. And the other was a young enthusiastic ninja dressed in the most atrocious outfit she had ever seen. Kakashi gave her an eye smile and proceeded to introduce them.

"Shizuka, these are my new family members. Of course, one is not quite so new. I'm sure you remember Saku-chan."

Shizuka was shocked, as was Sakuya. Sakuya looked at the pretty maid, and suddenly recognized her. Though her light brown hair was short now, her distinctive light green eyes brightened as she recognized Sakuya.

"Saku-sama!"

Though Shizuka was completely shocked, she couldn't say she wasn't happy at seeing Sakuya again.

"Shizuka-chan? You're still here?"

Shizuka ran over and engulfed Sakuya in a hug.

"Yes, I am, I was out buying food when the attack happened…you were gone when I came back, along with everyone else. I-I just assumed that you had been killed! Thank Kami you're OK."

Sakuya smiled and returned Shizuka's hug. Then Shizuka turned her gaze to the boy.

"And who might you be?"

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!! AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Sakuya poked Naruto on the head as she tried to scowl, but failed. A small smile graced her features.

"Baka, do you have to introduce yourself like that every time? You still haven't changed from when you were 6."

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Kakashi sighed. He was extremely glad to have Sakuya back, but he didn't know how long he could stand living with Naruto. Sakuya seemed to know what he was thinking because she walked over and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"It's ok Kaka-nii-san, you'll get used to it."

Kakashi smiled down at his little sister. Then their gaze returned to the chatting Naruto and Shizuka.

"Ne, Naruto."

"Eh? What's up Saku-nee-chan?"

"The first thing we're doing tomorrow…is getting you a new outfit."

"Nani!? What's wrong with this one?"

"Well, first things first, it's completely horrible if you want to become a good ninja. You stand out like bright florescent orange."

Naruto looked down at his outfit, and then back up at Sakuya.

"I guess I get what you mean nee-chan."

Sakuya smiled widely.

"And then you can carry my bags when I go shopping for my stuff!"

Kakashi's eye widened as he backed away. Naruto looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong Kaka-nii-san?"

Kakashi twitched at being addressed as this.

Great. He's picked up that stupid nickname from her. Ugh, there goes my quiet lifestyle. -Sigh- but it's great that she's back. And, I guess Naruto does need a brother figure in his life.

"Well Naruto," he said out loud, "you'll discover tomorrow what it's like to go shopping with a female."

Before Sakuya could retort, he turned and walked upstairs, telling them that he'd show them their rooms. Sakuya looked around as she walked up the elegant stairs. There were pictures of her family and her clan. She smiled as she remembered when all of these were taken. She stopped at the top of the stairs, and her eyes filled with tears.

It was a giant family portrait. This was painted when she was 5, and Kakashi was 11. Her parents had wanted to get a family portrait done to celebrate Kakashi returning safely from a mission. Sakuya looked up at her parents, who smiled down at her. They seemed to be saying _"Don't give up my precious! You've grown from the little girl you used to be. We're proud of you."_

Kakashi noticed that Sakuya had stopped, but did nothing to push her forward. He just stared up at the picture with her. Even Naruto was respectfully silent, thinking at the same time that these would have been his adoptive parents had they still been alive. He looked up at the portrait and gave the two adults a silent prayer and thanks.

"Thank you for having these two wonderful people…kaa-san…tou-san. If it weren't for them, I don't think I'd even know what a family feels like. But now, now I'm beginning to see, and I think I like it. I pray that you're happy, wherever you are, and I'll make you proud, just as if you were my real parents."

Naruto gazed at the portrait with determination in his eyes. And from that day forward, he promised that he would learn to be strong, and learn to be just like his Saku-nee-chan and his Kaka-nii-san.

After a few minutes, Sakuya looked at Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi continued walking forward, and stopped in front of a door. Without saying anything, he opened it and motioned for her to walk in first.

She gasped. The room was beautiful. There was a four-poster king-sized bed at one side of the room, with dark red coverings and pillows and curtains. The carpet was a deep burgundy, and she could see that it had been kept very well. On the wall right next to the bed were 4 large windows, big enough to touch the ceiling and the floor, flooding the room with brilliant moonlight. On the wall opposite the bed were a mahogany desk and a comfortable looking leather chair. There was also a bookshelf, but only a few books were placed haphazardly in its shelves.

Sakuya vowed to fill it up with many many books. In between the desk and the bookshelf was a door. Walking towards it, she opened it very carefully, and once again gasped. It was a bathroom, and it was enormous. Naruto also gaped at it. It must have been the size of his entire apartment! (he had been given a very small apartment) There was a shower, a giant bathtub, and 3 sinks that lined one wall. A giant mirror hung above the sinks and took up that entire wall. Hanging on hooks on the walls were fluffy red towels, and some bathrobes. She stepped in and shuddered. The floors were made of marble, and therefore extremely cool when she stepped on them.

Sakuya smiled at Kakashi, who was waiting for her to say something.

"I love it."

She then walked towards Kakashi and gave him a hug and a kiss on a cheek. Blushing slightly under his mask, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well then, Naruto, let's show you to your room. Would you like to see it Saku-chan?"

Nodding a bit, Sakuya and Naruto followed Kakashi down the hall to the next door, and told Naruto to open it. Hesitantly, Naruto slid the door open. He couldn't even speak. It was even better than he thought it would be.

His room was slightly smaller than Sakuya's but set up almost the same way. Except, his room was decorated in green instead of red, and the furniture was placed a bit differently. Naruto ran to where he knew the bathroom would be, and he jaw once again fell to the floor. He never thought he'd be able to live in a place so beautiful and gorgeous. Without even realizing it, he noticed that something wet was sliding down his face. He touched his cheek, and noticed he was crying.

Naruto looked over at Sakuya and Kakashi, and noticed that there were tears welling up in their eyes, though Kakashi was trying extremely hard not to let anyone notice. Naruto ran over to Sakuya and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you nee-chan, thank you so much."

Sakuya smiled, and returned the hug with the same amount of fervor.

"Why are you thanking me silly boy?"

"I'm thanking you because you cared enough about me to adopt me. I'm thanking you because even though you know about the Kyuubi, you don't shun me. I'm thanking you because I finally know what it feels like to have a family. And I'm thanking you because I will be grateful to you forever."

At this, Sakuya could not hold back her tears anymore. She fell to her knees and sobbed on Naruto's shoulder, glad that he wasn't laughing at her outrageous display of emotion. After a while, they all calmed down enough to laugh a little at all the things that had happened that night.

"Naruto, Sakuya. There is a door that connects your rooms, so if at any time you want to go into each other's rooms, just go through that door."

Kakashi pointed at a door that they had missed earlier, since it was in almost hidden in the corner. Sakuya nodded and then moved to walk to the door.

"But, Kaka-nii-san, where's your room?"

Naruto had come up followed Sakuya, and stopped in front of Kakashi.

"My room is directly across from Saku-chan's. You can go see it any time you want, but tonight has taken a lot out of us, and I think we all deserve a nice rest. Anyways, tomorrow morning we're meeting with the team to do that test I was telling you about today."

Naruto grimaced as he remembered that he still had to take the test. Nodding, he waved as Kakashi and Sakuya walked out his door. This was all so new to him, and it felt as though the part that had always been missing in his life was slowly starting to fill. Smiling to himself, he quickly showered and fell asleep on the extremely comfortable bed.

Sakuya bade Kakashi goodnight with a kiss on the cheek, and walked to her own room. While letting her bathtub fill, she slipped off her clothes and folded them, placing them carefully on the desk. Tomorrow she would be getting some new clothes, some clothes that she desperately needed.

Sinking into her bathtub, her body finally relaxed, and the events of the day flashed before her eyes once again. She had returned to Konoha. She had been reuinited with her brother Kakashi, and she had gained something. A new brother. A new brother that she knew she would grow to love, because she was starting to love him already. After soaking in the tub for an hour, she stood up and dried her hair, slipping on a sleeping yukata as she let her wet hair tumble down her back.

She walked towards the door that let to Naruto's room, and tiptoed next to his bed. What she saw brought a smile to her face. The boy was in his sleeping shorts, and he had apparently fallen asleep before he had time to pull up his covers. She gently eased him under his bedcovers and tucked him in. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Sleep well little one. From now on, you shall be Hatake Naruto. I see greatness in your future."

* * *

Chapter 1 finished!! Jeez. I wrote this in one night in a flurry of inspiration. XD it's almost 6000 words! Some chapters may be really long, and some chapters may be a bit short, but it'll all even out XD.

I know this chapter may have been a bit boring, but then next chapter will be way better!! You'll be getting to read all about the new outfits and such XD. If you go to my profile, you can see a very nice description I wrote up for Sakuya. Everything else though, you'll have to wait for muahahaha.

R & R please my beloved readers! Even if it's just to let me know you're reading this. I love reviews!!

Peace and OUT!

3 sakuya


End file.
